Tsubame
by Clarione
Summary: Akasuna Sasori, Shinsengumi tampan, eksentrik dan womanizer. Haruno Sakura, putri dari seorang Daimyo, cerdas, dan terlalu pembangkang untuk ukuran seorang Lady. Kedua insan berlainan sifat ini dipertemukan oleh takdir, melalui perantara bernama 'Tsubame'. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? For Black and White Remembrance Challenge. Check this one out! Mind to R n' R, minna?


Gadis kecil ber-_kimono_ kelabu itu melompat-lompat dengan girang di jalanan pasar tempat orang tuanya berjualan _tofu_, hatinya membuncah karena dirinya dinyatakan lulus tes membaca oleh sensei pembimbingnya di _Gourou_. Keranjang berisi buku tulisnya bergoyang, rambut hitamnya dipermainkan angin yang membawa ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura datang kepadanya, membuat pandangannya serba merah muda. Dia menangkap helaian itu satu persatu, manusia-manusia tersenyum di sekitarnya. Tetapi kemudian hujan sakura berhenti, di gantikan oleh potongan-potongan tipis ringan berwarna merah. Lembaran kertas itu hinggap di tangannya. Huruf-huruf di atasnya bukanlah _kanji_ yang rumit sehingga dia bisa bisa membacanya, walaupun harus bersusah payah...

_Matinya pepohonan karena akar yang membusuk,_

_Matinya ikan-ikan danau karena air yang diracuni,_

_Matinya sebuah negara karena aparat yang bobrok, birokrasi yang kotor, Shinsengumi yang sombong,_

_Perbaiki, kataku..._

_Jangan menundukkan kepala, bahkan kepada Kaisar sekalipun,_

_Di sini, kalianlah rajanya..._

_Tsubame _

_._

_._

_._

**Ajisai Rie humbly present,**

"**Tsubame"**

**A short story about SasoSaku, for Black and White Remembrance Event with prompt Angel and Demon, enjoy...**

**Standar disclaimer applied**

**Warning: A (very long) ONESHOOT fic, AU, OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyoto, Musim Semi 1867._

Akasuna Sasori menurunkan kerah _hakama_-nya, udara terasa semakin panas di _Okiya_. Semuanya menggila, rekan sesama _Shinsengumi_ dan para _Geisha_ yang mereka sewa telah takluk sepenuhnya pada pengaruh _sake_. Mereka tertawa, meracau, dan benar-benar kehilangan diri sendiri. Tetapi tidak bagi Sasori, pria di awal usia duapuluh tahunan itu masih cukup sadar untuk menenggak isi botol _sake_-nya yang ketiga.

Dan tubuhnya masih bereaksi saat merasakan elusan di surai sewarna mawar merah di puncak kepalanya. Dia membuka mata, sepasang pupil _eboni_ miliknya kini beradu pandang dengan dua butir permata biru yang menatapnya penuh damba. Sasori tersenyum. Dengan sebelah tangannya, dia memainkan helaian-helaian kuning panjang milik seorang _Geisha_ yang tengah menggelayut manja di samping tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ino-_hime_?" bisik Sasori di telinga _Geisha_ ber-_kimono_ biru muda dengan motif ombak itu, telunjuknya mengelus pipi lembut Sang _Geisha_. "Kau terlihat sangat lapar."

"Dirimu," Sang _Geisha_ balas berbisik, "aku menginginkan dirimu, Ksatria Merah." Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Sasori, meninggalkan tanda merah berbentuk bibir di wajah tampan Sang _Shinsengumi_.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah budakmu, perintah aku, miliki aku semaumu." Sasori berkata dengan nada penuh rayuan, dia mengangkat dagu Sang _Geisha_, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah perempuan berambut pirang itu–

Hingga suara pecahan tembikar, disusul dengan pekikkan-pekikkan yang membahana, menginterupsi kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia menarik tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat _Geisha_ di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Tsubame!" jerit seseorang di luar _Okiya_, "Tsubame menyusup ke dalam _Okiya_, tangkap dia!"

Sasori bangkit, dengan begitu tiba-tiba sehingga _Geisha_ yang bersandar pada tubuhnya terjengkang. Sasori terlalu antusias sehingga tidak menyadari Sang _Geisha_ yang kini tengah merutuki dirinya. Dia merapikan _hakama_ _Shinshengumi_-biru-putih-nya yang sempat berantakan, kemudian meraih dua bilah _katana_ yang menunjukan jati diri juga posisinya sebagai _Samurai_ kebanggaan _Bakufu_.

Sasori membuka _shoji_, saat _Geisha_ pendampingnya melempar guci bunga ke arahnya, yang bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah akibat latihan keras selama bertahun-tahun. Guci itu membentur _shoji_, kemudian pecah ketika menghantam _tatami_.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Akasuna Sasori!" geram Sang _Geisha_. "Dasar berengsek!"

Sasori menghadapi _Geisha_ itu, kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku memang seorang budak cinta, Ino-_chan_. Tetapi, di atas segalanya, aku adalah seorang _Shinsengumi_, menangkap penjahat adalah kehidupanku. _Dakara_ _Jaa_ _matta!"_

.

.

Sasori memanjat pohon _momoji_ dengan ketangkasan yang menyaingi kera, kemudian melompat dari dahan teratas dan mendarat dengan lembut di deretan genting yang agak sedikit goyah rekatannya. Dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, mengingat masa-masa selama pelatihannya di _Koubusho_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia pernah berduel melawan mentornya di sebuah jembatan yang hanya terdiri dari sebatang bambu. Dan sensasinya sama dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Dia terus berlari, sampai sosok berpakaian ninja terlihat melintas di atap seberang.

"Aku menemukanmu," desis Sasori, "ayo selesaikan urusan kita, Tsubame!"

Dengan sekali tolakan, Sasori melompati jarak antar atap dan langsung membuat kerusakan ketika dia sampai di seberang, genting-genting yang menjadi pijakannya berjatuhan ke tanah, menimbulkan kepanikan kepada penghuni _Okiya_ dan tamu-tamu mereka yang menyaksikannya dari bawah.

Dia semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan sang buronan, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menyalip, dan memutus laju lari sosok itu. Dia menarik salah satu _katana_-nya, kemudian menerjang sosok itu dengan tenaga penuh.

Sepasang _katana_ beradu, bunyi dentingan besi menggema di udara. Rupanya Sang buronan adalah petarung yang tangguh sehingga bisa menangkis _katana_ Sasori dengan _katana_-nya sendiri. Mereka saling menekan selama beberapa saat, hingga masing-masing memutuskan untuk mundur.

"_Cih_, kita berjumpa lagi, Tsubame. Ternyata nyalimu cukup besar untuk kembali menunjukan batang hidungmu–yah, kau tidak benar-benar menunjukan batang hidungmu, _sih_, berkat penutup muka yang kau pakai." Sasori berkata, dia mempererat genggaman pada _katana_-nya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan bosan, Akasuna-_kumichou_," sahut suara teredam Sang Buronan–Tsubame, begitu para _Shinsengumi_ memanggilnya, "aku akan menemuimu lagi dan lagi, dan seperti biasa, aku akan meloloskan diri darimu, lagi dan lagi."

"Percaya diri sekali!" Sasori kembali menerjangnya, yang langsung ditahan Tsubame dengan melintangkan _katana_-nya. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dan hanya inilah hal yang bisa Sasori kenali dari sosok Tsubame, sepasang mata bermanik giok pada celah di penutup wajah sang buronan, "kali ini kau tidak akan lolos, Tsubame-_san_!"

"Coba kuingat," kata Tsubame, sambil mendorong sasori sekuat yang dia bisa, dua _katana_ itu berkeretak karena perbuatan kedua tuannya yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dalam hal adu kekuatan, "berapa puluh kali kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu? dan berapa kali kau berhasil menangkapku? Sekali? Dua kali? Jawabannya NOL!"

Tsubame mengait tungkai Sasori dengan kakinya sendiri, dan alhasil Sasori roboh, dia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Sasori mengumpat, pantatnya membentur genting dengan telak, membuatnya meringis, dan tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk.

"Kau harus mengulang pendidikanmu di _Koubusho_, Akasuna-_kumichou_. Sebagai seorang _Shinsengumi_, _Kenjutsu_-mu payah sekali."

Sasori bangkit, dia murka, warna merah di wajahnya menyaingi warna di rambutnya.

"Kau mengerti _Kenjutsu_, bahkan bisa melakukannya," Sasori berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang, butuh pengendalian diri yang kuat untuk melakukan itu, "Kau juga menguasai seni bela diri _Samurai_. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Tidak perlu tahu, kau hanya perlu mengingatku dengan sebutan Tsubame. Aku suka dipanggil Tsubame. Terdengar cantik, kau tahu."

Seolah di komando, kedua orang itu kini serempak memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian saling menerjang. Pedang mereka berbenturan dalam irama yang konstan. Mereka sama-sama tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, menangkis, dan melindungi diri sendiri, entah itu dengan _katana_ atau dengan tubuh mereka sendiri. Pertarungan kali ini imbang.

Sampai Sasori membuat gerakan seolah terpojok, dan membuat Tsubame lengah. Buronan itu menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat, mengekspos titik lemahnya dengan begitu jelas di mata Sasori. _Shinsengumi_ itu menyeringai. Dengan tubuh yang setengah oleng, Sasori mengayun _katana_-nya ke atas, menyabet sisi luar tangan kiri Tsubame, juga kain penutup wajah sang buronan, membuat kain hitam itu terbang di tiup angin.

Sayangnya, mereka berada di balik bayangan. Wajah Tsubame tetap tersembunyi. Hanya rambut panjangnya saja yang terurai, beraroma buah _peach_. Bayangan menyembunyikan warna rambut itu dengan baik.

Sasori membatu. Dia menyadari dengan baik bahwa sosok yang dia buru selama ini, yang dikiranya adalah seorang pria kuat sepertinya, adalah seorang wanita.

Dan Tsubame, menyadari gelagat ganjil Sasori yang tiba-tiba, melangkah mundur. Gerakannya canggung, terlihat jelas dia panik.

Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang terakhir, sebuah bulatan aneh dari balik pakaian ninja-nya. Dia melempar benda itu dihadapannya, kemudian terjadi ledakan asap kecil-kecilan.

Dan sosok Tsubame menghilang.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasori, "aku kalah lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang di buka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan Haruno Sakura melangkah masuk. Rambut sewarna bunga _cosmos_ sepinggangnya berkibar ditiup angin malam. Dia memegangi lengan kirinya yang masih mengucurkan darah, lukanya baru dan segar. Melihat itu, seorang pelayan berambut cokelat sebahu memandanginya dengan panik. Wajahnya memucat dan terlihat khawatir.

"Sakura-_sama_!" bisik pelayan itu, ketika dia menghampiri tubuh tuannya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Anda terluka lagi? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepada anda?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Kepala Cabai Akasuna Sasori!" Sakura mendesis. "Dia itu pengganggu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sama_ yang menyebalkan itu lagi, Matsuri. Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

"A-ah, _sumimasen_ Sakura-_sam_–maksudku, Sakura-_chan_," Ralat Matsuri, kemudian melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan gusar, "sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke dalam kamarmu, kita obati lukamu di dalam, dan segera ganti pakaianmu." Kemudian menambahkan dengan lirih. "_Daimyo_-_sama_ telah kembali."

"_Nani?_ _Ciciue_ sudah pulang?"

"_Aa_. Dia kembali kala petang habis, tepat beberapa saat setelah kau berangkat."

Sakura melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang _Lady_.

"Aku harus berbohong saat _Daimyo_-_sama_ menanyakan dirimu, kubilang sakit lambungmu kambuh dan kau perlu beristirahat." Cicit Matsuri.

"Dan dia mempercayai itu?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu," jawab Matsuri tidak yakin. "_Daimyo_-_sama_ tidak mendesakku untuk membukakan _shoji_ kamarmu."

"Kalau begitu bagus, kita urus hal itu lagi nanti. Aku berpeluh, aku ingin menyeka tubuhku. Ayo masuk."

.

.

"Aw, sakit! Pelan-pelan, Matsuri!" Sakura memekik pelan, ketika Matsuri mengoleskan salep luka di atas torehan di lengan Sakura. Untungnya luka itu tidak dalam, sehingga Matsuri hanya perlu membersihkannya.

Dia mulai meliliti tangan Sakura dengan robekan kain bersih, ketika berkata, "Kau harus berhenti melakukan hal gila ini, Sakura-_chan_. Kau sudah menjalani kehidupan ganda sebagai Sakura dan Tsubame selama hampir satu tahun, dan coba kau hitung, sudah berapa kali kau pulang membawa luka di anggota tubuhmu? Kau hampir membunuhku setiap kali melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Matsuri. Tidak akan pernah." Sahut Sakura keras kepala. "Setidaknya sampai mata semua orang terbuka tentang kebusukan pemerintah kita."

Matsuri menghela nafas berat. "Biarkan para lelaki saja yang mengurusi negara, Sakura-_chan_. Itu bukan takdir seorang wanita. Tugas wanita adalah–"

"Melayani siapapun yang menjadi pendampingnya dan mematuhinya seumur hidup dan seterusnya dan sebagainya, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Matsuri. Kau itu kolot sekali."

Matsuri berdecak kesal. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli sekalipun kau memanggilku kolot atau kuno, karena untuk itulah wanita dilahirkan. Kau akan mengerti jika kau telah menemukan pemuda yang pantas, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Sakura membuang mukanya, kemudian mendecih. "Tidak ada pemuda yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, Matsuri."

Matsuri tersenyum. "Bukan tidak ada, hanya belum ditemukan. Dan percayalah padaku, ketika suatu saat kau merasakannya, kau akan menjadi manusia paling berbahagia di dunia." Kata Matsuri, pipinya merona dengan manis.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan di wajah Matsuri, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kau sedang tertarik dengan seorang pemuda, ya, Matsuri?"

Rona di wajah Matsuri berubah menjadi semburat merah yang parah, dia menjawab dengan gelagapan. "Ti-tidak! Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Dari wajahmu. Terlihat jelas, kau tahu."

Matsuri memegangi pipinya. "Be-benarkah itu?"

"_Aa_. Jadi siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu?"

Giliran Matsuri yang membuang muka. "Tidak akan kuberi tahu."

"Hoo, jadi kau sudah mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" Sakura memasang tampang horor, kemudian mencubit pipi Matsuri dengan gemas, "ayo katakan siapa pemuda itu! Aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai kau buka mulut!"

Matsuri menepis tangan Sakura, kemudian menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak mau!"

.

.

"_Ciciue!"_

_Daimyo_ Haruno Nagato terkejut saat mendapat pelukan mendadak dari belakang tubuhnya, kuas tintanya jatuh ke kertas yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dia akan langsung marah jika hal ini terjadi pada situasi biasa, tetapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya adalah satu-satunya putri yang amat sangat dia sayangi.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura." Sapanya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukan _Ciciue_ sampai-sampai bersikap manja seperti ini." Lanjutnya, sambil mengelus rambut di puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau mirip sekali dengan mendiang _Hahaue_-mu."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku ini cantik, _Ciciue_?"

Nagato tersenyum. "_Aa_, kau sangat-sangat cantik."

"Lebih cantik dari putri-putri di Istana Kaisar?"

"Lebih cantik dari putri-putri di Istana Kaisar." Jawab Nagato.

Sakura meraup wajah ayahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan memerhatikan wajah itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian dahinya berkerut, ekspresinya begitu lucu sehingga Nagato tertawa kecil di buatnya. "Kau melihat apa di wajah _Ciciue_, Sakura? Apa ada tinta?"

Sakura menggeleng. "_Iie_, wajah _Ciciue_ pucat. Apa _Ciciue_ sakit? Apa selama di Tokyo _Ciciue_ makan dengan benar?"

"_Aa_, _Ciciue_ makan lebih banyak di Tokyo daripada ketika sedang berada di Kyoto, _sushi_ di sana sangat segar. _Ciciue_ hanya kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang yang jauh."

"Ah, _yokatta_..." sahut Sakura lega.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Matsuri berkata bahwa sakit lambungmu kambuh, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "_Aa_. Hanya serangan kambuh yang biasa." Sakura menyilangkan jari di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak terlalu sakit."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti nanti siang _Ciciue_ bisa mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

Nagato tersenyum lagi. "Kau akan tahu."

.

.

"PERJODOHAN?!"

Pekikan mengerikan itu sampai ke telinga orang-orang di luar kereta kuda yang sedang melaju di area perkotaan Kyoto. Di dalamnya, Haruno Sakura hampir melompat keluar jika saja Matsuri tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

"Lepaskan aku, Matsuri!" Sakura tidak henti-hentinya meronta. "_Ciciue_, biarkan aku pulang, aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

Nagato berusaha membuat anak perempuannya ini untuk tetap tenang dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya dari bangku seberang. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Secara teknis ini tidak bisa disebut perjodohan. Hanya pertemuan antar keluarga untuk membahas–"

"Itu sama saja!" Sakura menukas. "Setelahnya kalian pasti akan langsung menikahkanku dengan siapapun pria bodoh itu. Benar begitu, bukan?"

"Pemuda ini tidak bodoh, Sakura. Dia pria yang hebat, dia adalah–"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bagiku semua pemuda itu bodoh!"

"Sakura," Nagato mengeluarkan jurus mata andalannya, memelas. "Demi _Ciciue_, temui saja mereka dulu, ya?"

Sakura tidak bergeming.

"Ya?"

Sakura tidak bisa menang jika sudah ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, tetapi hanya menemui mereka saja, kalau aku tidak menyukainya maka aku akan langsung pulang!"

"Sepakat." Kata Nagato berseri-seri.

Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi beledu ungu tua, kemudian bersidekap. Diliriknya Matsuri yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara, dan mendadak kesal pada gadis itu.

"Kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, kan? Jangan berharap kau akan lolos dengan mudah setelah ini, Matsuri."

Matsuri meringis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori merasakan tendangan sekuat sepakan kuda di punggungnya, dan matanya terbuka. Diliriknya ruangan itu sekilas, dia masih berada di dalam Okiya. Tubuhnya dibungkus _futon_, dia terlihat seperti _sushi_ gulung.

"Bangun, dasar kau hidung belang! Seseorang menunggumu di luar."

Sasori membalikan badannya, dan langsung melihat sosok _Geisha_ yang dicampakannya tadi malam. Dia berkacak pinggang dan terlihat begitu ingin untuk menelan Sasori hidup-hidup. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tersinggung atas perlakuan Sasori malam sebelumnya.

"_Ohayou_, _Hime_. Kau terlihat bersinar pagi–"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Sasori, hasil lemparan 'seratus-persen-akurat' milik Sang Geisha yang terkenal.

"Kubilang bangun! Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu di luar!"

Sasori bangun, kemudian mengucek matanya. "Siapa? Apakah salah satu dari bawahanku?"

_Geisha_ itu memalingkan wajah dengan sengit. "Kau cari tahu sendiri saja!" katanya ketus.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika marah begitu, Ino-_chan_."

Sang _Geisha_ membanting _shoji_ tepat dihadapan Sasori.

.

.

Sasori masih memakai _hakama_ tidurnya ketika melangkah ke ruang jamuan, ketika sebuah pedang kayu menghantam kepalanya dengan telak.

"Bagus sekali tingkah lakumu ini, Akasuna no Sasori. Bermalam di kediaman _Geisha_ sementara kau mempunyai tempat yang lebih terhormat untuk ditiduri." Kata suara dingin di hadapannya. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, dan membeku di tempat. Seorang wanita tua ber-_kimono_ sewarna gading kini tengah memelototinya dengan buas.

"_Ba_-_Ba_-_chan_? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku di sini?" Sasori berkata dengan ngeri, seolah berbicara dengan hantu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Reputasimu sudah sangat tersohor di luar sana, cucuku. Dan kau masih bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" wanita itu berdecak, kemudian memukul Sasori sekali lagi. Dan tanpa peringatan, dia menarik ujung kerah hakama Sasori, kemudian menyeretnya ke luar ruangan. "Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Dahi Sasori berkerut. Dia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan wanita ini jika ingin tetap hidup di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersedak, dan hampir menelan cawan _ocha_-nya ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja melangkahi _shoji_ di hadapannya.

"Chiyo-_basama_!" pekik Nagato antusias ketika seorang wanita tua membungkuk dengan hormat kepadanya. "Senang sekali karena kau ternyata bersedia menerima undanganku."

"Akulah yang merasa terhormat, Nagato, sungguh."

Wanita tua itu memang sangat menarik perhatian, terutama topi wol di atas kepalanya yang begitu bertabrakan dengan _kimono_ resmi yang dia pakai. Tetapi bukan wanita itu yang kini menyita perhatiannya, melainkan sosok tinggi yang mengekori sang bangsawan wanita. Seorang laki-laki yang begitu familiar di mata Sakura, terutama warna rambutnya yang begitu mencolok mata. Dialah Akasuna Sasori, _Shinsengumi_ yang berhasil menebas tangannya malam sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, wajahnya memucat. Dari sekian hal yang bisa terjadi di dunia ini, inilah hal terakhir dalam urutan prioritas Sakura, bertatapan langsung dengan Akasuna no Sasori, bukan dalam sosok Tsubame, melainkan dengan sosoknya aslinya sebagai Haruno Sakura.

_Sial_, rutuk Sakura dalam hati, _nasibku_ _buruk_ _sekali_. _Dari_ _sekian_ _banyak_ _pria_, _kenapa_ _harus_ _Akasuna_ _Sasori?_ _Oh_, _Kami_-_sama_...

"Ah, perkenalkan ini putriku, Sakura."

Suara Nagato terdengar seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh, dan Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Akasuna Sasori! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa mengenali diriku. Kau tidak mengenaliku, kan?_

"Putrimu sangat mempesona, nagato. Dia mengingatkanku pada mendiang istrimu." Ujar bangsawan itu.

"Sa-saya teranjung, _Obasama_." Sahut Sakura sopan, namun terasa begitu palsu, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ini cucuku, Nagato. Yang selalu kuceritakan padamu."

Sasori membungkuk, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan sudut matanya, yang membuat Sakura ingin tertelan hidup-hidup saat itu juga. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, _Daimyo_-_sama_, dan anda juga, Haruno-_san_."

Sasori menyeringai.

_Kami-sama, apakah dia mengenaliku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melangkah dari restoran Sushi itu dengan kepala terangkat. Dia merasa Tuhan begitu berbaik hati kepadanya. Selama setahun terakhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena tidak bisa meringkus Tsubame si Perusuh, bahkan semalam hatinya masih merasa dongkol karena lagi-lagi dia di perdaya olehnya. kini semuanya menemui titik terang.

Sasori tahu bahwa, seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun putri Sang Daimyo terpandang yang rencananya akan di tunangkan dengannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsubame yang selalu diincarnya.

Mata hijau itu, tidak ada mata yang warnanya sehijau dirinya...

Aroma buah peach yang sama...

Dan ketika gadis itu mengangkat lengannya untuk menuang ocha, lengan kimononya sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan sudut torehan yang tidak terbungkus dengan sempurna.

Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan, yang disalah artikan oleh neneknya sebagai senyum kepuasan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan tertarik dengan gadis itu."

"Ya, Ba-chan. Gadis itu benar-benar menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghabiskan sore yang menjelang dengan perasaan yang mengambang, seolah sedang berada di persimpangan hidup dan mati. Seluruh energinya terkuras habis setelah peristiwa di restoran sushi siang tadi. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mendebat ayahnya, dan terlalu lelah untuk menjawab penasarannya Matsuri.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa Akasuna Sasori mengenalinya.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa Kapten Shinsengumi itu tidak langsung menangkapnya saat itu juga?

Sakura melempar kerikil kesepuluhnya ke permukaan danau di halaman belakang rumahnya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Saat itulah, hujan kertas merah jatuh. Salah satunya mengambang di hadapan Sakura. Tulisan di atasnya begitu jelas.

_Tengah malam ini, aku akan menyusup ke Balai Kota, dan akan kutunjukan arsip akuntansi kota kepada kalian... kita lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya..._

_Tsubame._

Sakura memungut kertas basah itu, kemudian meremasnya dalam genggamannya.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

.

.

.

_Ada orang yang sedang mencoba untuk menjadi Tsubame palsu!_

Sakura terus mengulang pemikiran mengerikan itu di dalam kepalanya, ketika dia menundukan tubuhnya di balik ornamen ikan koi di ujung atap gedung balai kota. Dia sudah memata-matai gedung ini semenjak malam turun. Beruntung ayahnya sedang menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan Serikat Pedagang, sehingga dia bisa pergi dengan leluasa.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Pesan dari Tsubame palsu itu jelas, dia akan menyusup ke Balai Kota tengah malam ini. Tentunya pesan itu telah menyebar di antara para _Shinsengumi_. Tetapi, hingga sekarang, Sakura tidak melihat barang seorang pun _Shinsengumi_ yang berpatroli.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sejenak teralihkan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berpakaian persis sama dengannya di lengkungan gerbang.

Itu dia!

Sakura melompat dari atas atap, _Kenjutsu_ yang diam-diam dipelajarinya membuat dia bisa mendarat tanpa mematahkan salah satu kakinya.

Dia berderap menghampiri sosok itu, kemudian menarik _katana_-nya ketika Tsubame palsu itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau tertangkap, _peniru!"_ desis Sakura.

Sosok itu tidak bergeming, sikap tubuhnya begitu tenang. Kemudian dia membuka penutup wajahnya. Dan Sakura membatu di tempat.

"Tidak." Kata Akasuna Sasori. "Kau yang tertangkap, Tsubame."

Lusinan pria berseragam biru muncul dari berbagai sudut di bangunan itu, mengepung Sakura tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk melarikan diri

_Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya, ini jebakan,_ pikir Sakura kalut. _Terkutuk kau, Akasuna Sasori!_

_._

.

.

.

.

Sasori berselonjor di ruang kerjanya, kedua kakinya dia letakan di atas meja, sementara kedua lengannya menopang bagian belakang kepalanya, dia bersender ke kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya.

Tsubame telah tertangkap. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama hidupnya. Semalaman hingga menjelang pagi, dia tidak berhenti bersiul.

Dia menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja. Ini saatnya untuk menginterogasi Tsubame –tidak, Haruno Sakura, sang putri _Daimyo_ terpandang yang ternyata adalah seorang kriminal tingkat merepotkan. Sasori sudah beranjak dari kursinya ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," katanya. Dan pintu terbuka, diikuti seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat yang melangkah masuk. Mata sewarna batu granit-nya mengawasi Sasori dengan tajam.

"Sasuke!" pekik Sasori, girang. Kemudian menghambur dari tempatnya dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. "Kau sudah pulang, lama sekali kau tidak menunjukkan batang hidungmu?"

"Hn. Kau membuatku sesak, Tomat!"

"Ah, _gomennasai_," Sasori terburu-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. "Aku hanya terlalu senang setelah melihat _Kansatsugata_ yang selalu kurindukan akhirnya kembali."

"Kau merindukanku?" Sasuke merinding, "Asal tahu saja, aku tidak bahagia dirindukan olehmu. Carilah seorang gadis, Sasori, kemudian menikahlah dengannya."

Sasori tertawa renyah. Kemudian mengernyit. "Mengapa kau datang pagi-pagi buta begini? Kau bisa menyapaku di siang hari."

"Aku akan kembali ke Ikkedaya nanti siang. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Dan ini penting."

.

.

Kedua lengan Sasori bergetar ketika membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang sedang dipeganginya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menyebut nama Sang Kami selama memindai huruf-huruf rapi itu.

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya..." Bisik sasori lirih.

"Tetapi itulah kenyataannya." kata Sasuke, yang duduk di seberang meja Sasori. "Itu hasil penyelidikanku selama setahun terakhir. Aku dan bawahanku sudah memantau pergerakannya secara diam-diam selama ini, dan kami tidak mungkin salah."

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu, Sasuke. Hanya saja ini benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Tidak mungkin _Kyokuchou_ kita melakukan hal kotor ini."

"Hn. Hyuuga Hiashi komandan tertinggi kita ternyata melakukan transaksi terlarang dengan Serikat Pedagang, dia menerima suap untuk melancarkan usaha sebuah Kongsi Dagang di kota ini."

"Tidak. Seorang _Shinsengumi_ tidak boleh melakukan hal hina seperti ini." Suara Sasori bergetar karena keterkejutannya.

"Bukan hanya dia saja, aku juga mendapati laporan-laporan tentang _Shinsengumi_ yang menyimpang, semuanya tertulis di berkas itu."

Sasori dan Sasuke bertatapan.

"Kau tahu, Sasori? Semua hal tentang kebanggaan seorang _Shinshengumi_ yang kita pelajari di _Koubusho_ ternyata hanyalah bualan besar." Ujar Sasuke, dia tersenyum pahit.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan."

"Hn. Tetapi untuk Saat ini cukup kita saja yang tahu. Kita tidak bisa mempercayai _Shinsengumi_ lain, bahkan orang terdekat kita sendiri."

"_Aa_. Aku tahu." Sasori mengangguk. "Teruskan kerja bagusmu, Sasuke. Temukan bukti yang tidak bisa di bantah, lalu kita jebloskan orang-orang ini ke penjara."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menyeringai, "Dan satu hal lagi, aku perlu memperingantkanmu tentang kemungkinan akan adanya pemberontakan. _Kansatsugata_ telah mencium pergerakan suatu kelompok anti pemerintahan. Mereka masih menyembunyikan kegiatan mereka dengan begitu baik. Tetapi sebaiknya kau waspada. Aku khawatir mereka adalah sebuah kelompok radikal."

Sasori tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali mengejutkanku, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan investigasi di buka, dan seseorang melangkah masuk. Sakura membuang muka ketika mendapati siapa yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"_Ohayou_, calon tunanganku," Sasori tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman palsu yang membuat Sakura muak, "bagaimana keadaanmu disini? Kuharap mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Langsung saja, Akasuna Sasori," Sakura menggeram, kemudian merutuki ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, juga kursi kayu yang menopang tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jangan bertele-tele, jebloskan aku ke dalam penjara, atau apapun itu, terserah kau. Yang penting jangan biarkan aku melihat wajahmu lagi!"

"Wah, kau pemberani sekali, ya. _Tsundere_ pula," Sasori berdecak, "manis sekali."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desak Sakura, gusar.

Sasori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya perlu kau untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura membentak.

Sasori berakting seolah dia takut. "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan ini saja, kenapa kau menyamar sebagai Tsubame dan menghasut warga dengan selebaran-selebaran provokatif itu?"

"Karena aku membenci pemerintah, karena aku membenci aparatur negara, karena aku membenci _Shinsengumi_!" Sakura menjawab tanpa berfikir. "Apa kau puas?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Jadi itu jawabanmu, baiklah."

Sasori mengangkat lengan kirinya, dan Sakura memejamkan mata. _Dia berani memukul perempuan,_ batin Sakura, _aku tahu dia ini manusia rendah, tetapi tidak kusangka dia tega melukai perempuan..._

**DHUAKK!**

Sakura menantikan sensasi sakit itu, namun perasaan itu tidak kunjung datang, bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Dengan takut-takut dia membuka matanya, dan terkejut. Pria di hadapannya kini babak belur dengan sudut mulut yang robek. Darah mengalir dari sisi bibinya.

Sasori memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila?" ujar Sakura setengah heran setengah terkejut.

"Aa. Orang-orang sering memanggilku begitu." Jawab Sasori, dia kini mencondongkan tubunya kepada Sakura, perlahan-lahan semakin dekat sehingga telinga mereka bersentuhan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki, selain ayahnya, tentu saja. ketika bernafas, paru-parunya serasa dipenuhi aroma pemuda itu.

"Melakukan ini," Sasori memalingkan wajahnya, dan pipi mereka besentuhan. Sakura merasa bagian wajahnya dialiri sesuatu yang panas. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi sesudahnya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi, dia tidak merasakan apapun, kecuali ikatan di tangannya yang melonggar.

Sakura mengernyit, ditatapnya Sasori yang kini tengah memandangnya lurus-lurus.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan Sakura harus mengakui bahwa senyumannya menawan. "Keluarlah lewat pintu belakang, aku sudah mengatur agar tidak ada penjaga yang berpatroli di sana. Pergunakan waktumu dengan baik. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**huwaa.. ternyata bikin one shot itu susyaaahhh... *tepar.**

**hola, para panitia unyu, Rie datang untuk melunasi janji Rie, nih, semoga fic ini sesuai dengan promtnya, ya...**

**tadinya Rie mau bikin twoshot, tapi waktunya ternyata udah mepet, jadi dibikin Oneshot aja. maaf ya kalo alurnya jadi rusuh begini :'D.**

**oiya, niatnya Rie mau bikin sekuel Tsubame, tapi gatau juga... soalnya riset tentang zaman ke-shogun-an Jepangnya masih dangkal, konsepnya juga belum mateng. tapi itu terserah reader juga. kalau banyak yang minta maka akan Rie Lanjutin. :D**

**oke deh, kalo begitu Rie pamit. keberatankah anda untuk mereview? :D**

**sign, **

**Ajisai Rie..**


End file.
